Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x + 1}{3x + 8} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3x + 8$ $ -(5x + 1) = \dfrac{3x + 8}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(5x + 1) = 3x + 8 $ $-20x - 4 = 3x + 8$ $-4 = 23x + 8$ $-12 = 23x$ $23x = -12$ $x = -\dfrac{12}{23}$